


Spirits and Dragons: An ABW Alternate Timeline

by Danny_RPG_NineTwoOak



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe, Amino, Based on an RP chat in Food Fantasy Amino, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Female Yùshì Dàren | Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Food Fantasy Amino, Gen, Half-Parody, Humor, Irony, Isekai, Multiverse, POV First Person, Real World References, Sarcasm, Semi-Alternate Universe, You should join that Amino someday it's really fun, dragon - Freeform, restaurant, self-aware
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_RPG_NineTwoOak/pseuds/Danny_RPG_NineTwoOak
Summary: So, pretty much, a lot of fics are about romance and fluff here in the fandom.  And, you remember Anomaly Between Worlds, right?  Well, despite the four months of hiatus, fear not!  The story is not discontinued!  I just simply had other things to do, and I was lacking in material at the time.  So, while that's happening, my friend Crystal and I are introducing a fanfiction novel.  This started off as a friendly chat in Food Fantasy Amino where we get to roleplay as different characters, until one day, I told Crystal, “Dude, we should make a fanfiction novel out of this!”  As a result, Crystal replied, “Yoo, we should!”  And well, here we are.  This is neither a prequel nor a sequel to Anomaly Between Worlds, much like how Deltarune is neither a prequel or sequel for Undertale, or like Bendy and the Dark Revival with Bendy and the Ink Machine.  Ladies and gentlemen, users of all ages, we are glad to introduce … Spirits and Dragons: An ABW Alternate Timeline.  Enjoy!~
Kudos: 1





	Spirits and Dragons: An ABW Alternate Timeline

_**It's been a few weeks**_ since I was found. No memories of how I got here, I decided to stick around since the Master Attendant found me. Size of a cat, I'm a digitigrade dragon covered in smooth black scales with a red underside. I've got a pair of horns protruding from the head like a domestic goat's horns. My flexible wings are black and the membranes between each finger are red like my underside and have a leathery texture. I have three clawed fingers on each wing, plus my wing thumb which is a short, thick claw that sticks out from each carpus. My body is fairly thin, but healthy. Well, mostly, anyway. My paws are pretty similar to a primate and I can move my limbs almost like a human. My hind legs are anatomically the same as that of a carnivorous dinosaur except I have five toes on each foot; the femurs go forward, the calves go backward, and the metatarsals go forward. My front legs are made of the humerus (the upper arm) and the ulna/radius (forearm) – pretty much, they're much like human arms (excluding the wing joints that protrude from my shoulders) and even bend like them. I have five fingers on each paw, which include the opposable thumbs. My paws are as black as the rest of me, but my palms and the soles of my feet have a lighter grey appearance. My front paws have long and thin fingers, but my back paws have long and thick fingers. I noticed that my claws are sharp and white, so I'm guessing the same applies to my teeth and horns. There isn't much to say about my tail; it's black, it's what you can expect from a dragon's tail, and there is a ball of red fur at the end of it like the flame of a Charmander's tail that matches the color of my red scales. My face is reptilian, with dark crimson scales lining the center of my face, from my horns to the snout. My brows are a brighter red, matching the color of my fur and my underside. My eyes have white scleras and my irises are a fiery orange on top, fading to a yellow hue on the bottom. And yeah, looked in a mirror to find out what my face looks like. Also, my pupils are similar to that of a cat.

The Master Attendant I live with is very kind. She is about five and a half feet tall, has blue eyes, somewhat pale white skin, and black hair. Her name is Crystal. The restaurant she owns is Glorywest Grill in Light Kingdom. It seems she had opened the restaurant probably a couple of days before I was found in the middle of nowhere by a modest butler named Brownie, and oddly enough, a cat person named Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie. They and Crystal are the only ones working in the restaurant, with Butterscotch working in the front of the restaurant, Brownie in the kitchen, and Crystal working in both places as the owner.

As for me, I'm the dragon that tends to appear and disappear at unpredictable times. I've been in the restaurant long enough to pick up some tricks pretty quickly thanks to some training with the Food Souls during their off days. I've been able to open up a pocket dimension that leads to a junkyard with all sort of things from other places. So, that age-old saying from the world I originally came from became true in a rather literal sense – “one man's trash is a dragon's treasure.” Actually, no one says that. Not a lot of people can magically go to _isekai_ and turn into dragons and say that “one man's trash is a dragon's treasure”, since one man's trash is another man's treasure. But, I'm not here to discuss about slangs, I'm here to tell you about the new life I'm living.

So, aside from the Food Souls, me, and Master Attendant, we also have a golden retriever named Coco. Coco hangs out in the living room, private backyard, and dorms of Glorywest Grill when during restaurant hours. Near the kitchen is a small garden where Crystal grows different herbs and spices she got from a nearby market.

As for me constantly disappearing, it's for a number of reasons: 1) The pocket dimension, which I call the Hammerspace, 2) I spend time listening for stories and gossip from the patrons, and 3) after earning some of my own money and gathering a bunch of stuff from the Hammerspace, I sometimes sneak out to see a Food Soul named Easter Egg, who we met once as Crystal wanted to check out what parts of the market in Light Kingdom she hasn't seen before. So, that's when we first came across Easter Egg, a friendly, introverted Food Soul who can build all sorts of gadgets for a price. And since then, I worked extra hard to earn as much gold as possible so I can pay Easter to build a lot of things for my room using the scrap I found in the Hammerspace.

Over time, I quickly added a bunch of things to make my room as personalized as possible. Posters, memorabilia, figures, a rock collection, and a few consoles and electronic devices that you'd see from my old world. I even found a Motorola DynaTAC 8000X (according to the phone's label), which I believe came from the 80's. Now, it's a phone I can use to reach out to Easter and the rest of the folks in Glorywest Grill regardless of where I am.

Now, as cool as that sounds, that doesn't sound so nice for the electric bill, but Easter and I conveniently found a way to make that power much more efficient with the stuff I found from that pocket dimension and a bit of his magic. Of course, only Coco knows what I was doing, and Crystal assumes that all of those cool things came from me being some sort of tech wizard just by opening up a magical portal that only leads to one place. (I'm not; I've only taken a Computer Science class for a year in high school before ending up here, and all I've learned is some basic stuff with Java and JavaScript and that high school guys tend to be annoying buffoons.)

With the few number of Food Souls, you might think that we're understaffed and probably in debt, but we're not. The restaurant itself is pretty small, and it rarely gets crowded. I honestly don't recall a single time some talked shit about our restaurant nor do we really ever get any dine-and-dash customers. We do get Fallen Angels every now and then, but given our reputation, they don't really do any harm and just simply want something to eat. Despite the restaurant being small, and having a small staff, we're doing surprisingly well with business. Besides, Crystal and I are pretty damn good cooks, our two Food Souls can make some really mean desserts, and Coco is the lovely and intelligent companion who brings us joy every day.

Although I get homesick every now and then, I got used to my new life pretty well and quickly, and it's really nice that I managed to find a whole bunch of stuff from my old world. So, as a result, my homesickness is not very strong, but enough for Coco to notice, so my origin is another secret that Coco keeps.

Eh? What old world was I from? The world that you live in, of course. It's the world where this is a fanfiction based on another one I write, which is based on a game called _Food Fantasy_. If you're new here and don't know what Food Souls and Master Attendants are, nor do you have any clue of who I am besides my appearance thanks to a long description … what the hell are you doing here? Stop where you are, bookmark it, whatever, and start reading the author's previous _Food Fantasy_ fanfiction _Anomaly Between Worlds_. If you have already done that, great! You can keep reading this! And yeah, if you are wondering how I reacted when I woke up in this particular universe, it's the same as how my other self reacted to when she became a dragon in an anime world. Hahahahah, good times....

Well, now that I've introduced myself and the other characters, let's dive right into the next chapter, alright? _San, ni, ichi!_


End file.
